


shades of blue arise the moment i see you

by d8dj



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, F/F, Female Friendship, Garage Band AU, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d8dj/pseuds/d8dj
Summary: music club nerds turned emo punksor also known as the campus' (they're not that famous) very own girl band loses two members; kim jisoo is in for a hunt.meanwhile, new girl in town roseanne park deals with the completely new environment and a mystery library pen-pal.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	shades of blue arise the moment i see you

**Author's Note:**

> a garage band au no one asked for....inspired by bandori.
> 
> i offer a semi-emo x prep chaennie here although im afraid jennie might be a little ooc but i can just hope that i made this "what if/how jennie isnt that mean girl in hs aus" agenda work somehow

This kind of thing shouldn’t bother her this much but it does, apparently. The thin layer of dust on the old, wooden shelves of the dingy science section of the school library has clung on the skin of Roseanne Park’s fingers, she wipes it down with a _‘tsk’_ leaving her mouth on the fabric of her pastel pink mini skirt.

She sighs and examines the book she had found.

It’s Thursday of the very first week of classes, and the literature teacher wants a book report submitted to him two weeks from now.

Great, now, Roseanne Park isn’t really onto reading books and school works in general, nor moving into a town, some unthinkable miles away from home and transferring to a school where nobody knows her but a cousin she had only seen once in her life. It’s very hard for her (not to be dramatic), to be taken away from a city of 17 years built social life.

Her friends had dramatically bid her goodbyes after their very last sleepover. It is all because her dad needed to relocate for work. In the car on the way, her mom did say this town got trees with pretty leaves for both spring and autumn, but that wasn’t the reassurance she needed.

_‘CHARIOTS OF THE GODS? Was God an Astronaut?’_ the book title says, bright white and yellow letters against the dead blue cover.

Rosé chuckled, _what?_ Should this be the kind of thing she’s skipped lunch for? Well, it did seem a little bit interesting for her, so she shrugs and stacks it on top of some sappy romance novel she found five minutes ago for second choice.

Private Christian middle schooler Rosie and her church choir friends would have been offended by this book title alone, she thinks, but after a few existential crises all throughout high school... maybe the Big Bang Theory made some points?

She didn’t like thinking about life too much, of where what came from or what every person in the world’s purpose is, she always knew what she wanted to do and instead of contemplating about the human existence in her free time, she finds it better to do something that would benefit her present time situation.

Just like now.

She had planned to just quickly eat the coleslaw sandwich her mom made for her on the way to the next class, very unceremonious of her, for that, and her, declining Im Nayeon from Economics class’ invitation to sit with her and her friends for lunch just because she just felt the urge to get her book hunting done with early, because she had planned that earlier (or because Minatozaki Sana kept throwing shady looks her way the last time she ate with them).

She had been friends with this nice girl with a shy smile named Myoui Mina, they have two classes together, and Rosé had been introduced to Momo, another Japanese girl, and Dahyun, bubbly and easy going. Im Nayeon invited her for lunch one time though, which was an okay experience at most but left a confused look on the faces of her three other friends who reluctantly let Nayeon take her away from them.

After some few flipping of pages, Rosé had concluded the romance book was more interesting than she had assumed at first, but she can’t say the same for the other one, and she had better days for conspiracy theories, and nothing really piqued her interest except for the random blank index card in page 20 and some slightly torn out edges of the book, maybe next time, she walks her way to the shelf where the blue covered book came from and left with the other one clutched under her arm.

______

“We’re basically jobless,” Seulgi starts.

The noise of Lisa opening her canned soda was heard in the unusually quiet garage before she answers, “Shut up,”

“No, because it’s true,” The older girl tries to argue.

What’s worse than a guitarist and a vocalist having to leave your afterschool band because they’re graduating high school and moving to a whole other city for college? _None_ , probably what Seulgi thinks.

It’s not like the three of them cannot function completely but, in Seulgi’s words, it feels weirdly empty.

Last year had been very fun and eventful, at the beginning of the year, they were all in the school’s music club, and by the time they were chitchatting to themselves Seola had mentioned she plays guitar, and then she asked all the girls sitting near her and was like, _“Wow, we could literally form a band,”_ and so they did.

Wendy joined them and said she could sing for this so called band. Jennie did too because apparently, she played bass and didn’t want to be with the jazz group of the music club that was full of male schoolmates who seemed like they never had contact with any kind of hygienic product before.

They made their final decision on leaving the club and start up a band with the five of them, even with the earful of sermon and scolding of the club’s teacher because everything has been set for the music and drama club collaboration for the school’s fundraising event.

Everything went well though, they successfully listed themselves in and got a timeslot to perform a couple of songs in the middle of the event, mostly with Wendy’s strong influence with the student government because this dude named Suho, who was the vice president, Wendy knows has been eyeing her for two years long but never made a move on her, was very smitten and went out of his way just to squeeze in this _‘tryhard music group that isn’t even half a year old’_ (as Kim Yerim had called them).

They used Lisa’s garage for practice, because first off, they have an overly oversized home just to be lived in with only her and her mom and dad, second is because, who would own a drum set but not have an awfully spacious, soundproof garage for it?

They covered two _5 Seconds of Summer_ songs in that school benefit event (their very first performance). And _5SOS_ , because Lisa had insisted very badly and because she had jokingly threatened to kick them all and their instruments out of her garage, but they agreed eventually and did the covers, and again, mostly courtesy of Wendy because she sounded ridiculously good singing ‘She’s Kinda Hot’. 

That boosted a little bit of their high school popularity. Some male schoolmates aren’t very amused but acquaintances were very supporting (and Lisa’s large circle of friends), and an unexpected amount of girls went up to see them perform and Seola simply cannot believe the amount of potentially closeted sapphics in campus, because later on she’s been known as _‘that band’s guitarist’_ (as if Seulgi isn’t one too) that got girls lining up to talk to her during Kim Jongin’s monthly parties and during Halloween in Joy Park’s big-ass home where they performed a song (she got a cool guitar solo part on) originally written by the five of them when they slept over at Lisa’s one time.

_“Music club nerds turned emo punks,”_ Yeri had called them when Jennie and Lisa got into a group with her for a history project, they were already good friends with her that time so Lisa laughed it off and playfully shoved Yeri on the arm to which resulted to the younger girl falling off the desk she was sitting on because only half of her butt cheeks was actually seated, thankfully she wasn’t injured at all. Yeri still holds a grudge against Lisa up to this day.

Jennie had always found their town small (it’s average), it felt small for her, especially when she found out that her 6th grade seatmate is now dating her second cousin, and when Seola, as the effective unofficial leader she is, got the band a gig in a local pub that apparently was owned by Kim Jisoo’s uncle (they found out after their third time there and since then Jisoo came to hang out during their weekend gigs and acted like their self proclaimed manager whenever the band came by for a show).

That’s their band story, a tragic one when their founder and guitarist, and their vocalist ditched them to study business one city away.

“How is it going with Jisoo?” Jennie finally speaks, while fiddling with her guitar tuners, sitting on a neon green bean bag.

“Oh right, yeah,” Lisa finishes chewing on her _Sour Patch Kids_ before continuing, “I honestly don’t know with her like, she said she’s going to find people to replace but she’s taking years and we can’t keep being on standby here!”

“Lisa it’s been one week please,” Seulgi’s hand is massaging her own head.

“Last time we had a live performance was almost two months ago! And Seola wasn’t even there for our last live as a band because her body decided to be fucking sick right at that exact day and age, you can’t blame me,” Lisa crossed her arms over her chest and playfully glares at Seulgi while standing right in the middle of the garage.

“Seola is an idiot,” She snatches the bag of candies from Lisa’s hand, “Jennie, what’s the move?”

“Huh?”

“Hmm, I think it’s just right for you to be the new leader, Lisa is an idiot.”

“Do you want to catch these hands?” Lisa parts her legs to get into a position of a boxer and lands punches in the air at Seulgi’s direction, “You said Seola was the idiot.”

“Idiots can coexist.”

Lisa draws a fist aiming for a fake punch, “You bitch−"

“Why isn’t Jisoo here? I thought she’s hanging out with us?” Jennie takes the strap off her shoulder and gently places her bass on the floor.

“She’s an idiot too, and I don’t really trust her to find anyone who can fill up for the band,” Seulgi’s tone is serious, Lisa looks like she’s getting a hold of the mood and sits beside Seulgi on the couch.

“What do you mean? Jisoo is alright, we’ve known her for a long time,” Lisa furrows her eyebrows and looks at both of her band mates.

“To be honest I’m not really feeling her,” Jennie replies, “She sits with Sana and Nayeon and Joy, and sometimes with us, sometimes with those varsity kids, or people like Son Chaeyoung.”

“People like Son Chaeyoung?” Seulgi’s question comes ignored.

“Hello? That’s why there’s an _eighty-seven_ percent chance she could find someone to join our band because she literally knows everyone in school better than me?” Lisa says, as a matter-of-factly.

“Are we just gonna ignore the fact that she’s literally besties with Nayeon? Who indirectly kicked me out of their little friend group last year because I ditched cheer tryouts and instead joined a _‘lesbian emo cult band’_?” Jennie gestures quotation marks with her finger on the air, “according to Minatozaki Sana, who had accidentally started a rumor that circulated campus for weeks that we’re affiliated with the illuminati and that we had to play back instrumentals for the Bible club’s special number just to clean our name?!”

Seulgi lets out a horse laugh while Lisa is frozen by Jennie’s outburst, “Chill out, Jennie! Oh my god, do you want Sprite?”

“Yes, please.”

Jennie Kim just looked like she’s born to be popular and mean in high school. She got what it all takes: a pretty, resting bitch face, being rich, and significant social media presence. She wasn’t really mean at all, only sometimes, when she felt like she needs to be in character or when everything is irritating during a PMS week, the people she was surrounded with who were her so-called friends were _horrible_.

Who would _shit_ on some skinny guy with glasses just because he’s sitting like a shrimp on the far left row in class? _Them_. It’s stupid.

Nayeon would roll her eyes, Sana would snicker, and Joy would laugh while twirling her hair: a familiar sight in any given situation honestly. Jennie almost fitted in, well, she did, and where did it all went down? She’s a lesbian music geek deep inside and her ex-friends’ views on either homosexuality or music club members weren’t exactly the best (as if she didn’t see Sana and Nayeon engaged in a full blown make-out session in the dim lit kitchen, when they thought her and Joy were already asleep during their last sleepover one year and a half ago, Jennie didn’t tell anyone though).

“You’re being irrational,” Lisa was taken out of her frozen state that lasted for a minute, “Just because you don’t like some people doesn’t mean Jisoo is gonna hate them too.”

Seulgi is quiet, mouth agape, eyes darting back and forth her two friends. Jennie almost spits out the Sprite.

“Are you for real? It’s obvious I’m not friends with those brats anymore because they think they’re these popular mean girl divas who are above anyone else and they didn’t want me anymore because I decided to play an instrument for this loser band!”

“You were friends with them in the first place because you were literally one of them _plastics_ , idiot!”

“So?!”

“Lisa shut up!” Seulgi speaks, finally. In arguments like this Seola would be the one to cool the mood down and Wendy would solve whatever problem there is.

“It’s all in the past okay? What are you two fighting over exactly? This argument literally makes no sense.” She stands up and grabs her guitar case beside her.

“Seulgi− what?” 

“My mom called, bye.”

The two girls left looked at each other for a couple of seconds. They’re supposed to be fuming but the air feels funny right now.

Jennie runs a hand through her hair and sighs, “Actually... I need to feed my dogs. See you at school.”

_____

Spending half of her lunch break at the library isn’t that bad, Dahyun had dropped her off there on the way to her own class (only Dahyun didn’t have that book report project out of them four).

Rosé had finished ¼ of the book last night so far and she was unexpectedly invested on the story that she might finish it over the weekend. She suddenly remembers about the book she had seen yesterday, so she stands up and makes her way to the familiar path of the shelf.

_Is God an Astronaut?_

Basically, it’s a slightly weird conspiracy theory book about the humanity’s origin that actually made some sense few pages in.

Rosé’s finger is doing a steady, repeated taps on her cheek while her chin rested on her palm, her elbow against the smooth library desk, seeing the random index card from yesterday in between the book’s pages, she randomly thought of, _what if i write something on this and someone could potentially see it and_ −

So the quirky girl she thinks she is, Rosé unzips her leather backpack and takes out a blue ballpoint pen out of her pencil case while smiling to herself.

______

“Hey, sorry,” Lisa is leaning beside her locker.

Jennie rolls her eyes, “you’re a piece of shit.”

“I know, band practice later?”

“No,” Jennie starts walking, math book in hand, Lisa strides one step behind, “My mom needs me for something.”

“No way, you’re lying,” the taller girl’s tone is accusing for some reason, Jennie forgets she’s supposed to be mad and almost had let out a laugh.

“Sadly I’m not, it’s true. You can ask my mom.”

“Okay, be like that, okay... one day you’ll see you have no band to return to,” She folds her arms over her chest, trying to sound serious. Lisa always does that, maybe it has something to do with her most of the time not being taken seriously, because all her attempts to be funny was reduced down to her simply being a stupid blonde girl (way back when she was still blonde, the thing had just somehow stayed until now with her little black bob).

“Bruh, I’m not lying here. Some relatives are coming over for dinner or whatever.”

“Are you two over with the beef from yesterday?”

Lisa rolls her eyes and turns around to face Seulgi behind them, “There was no beef...”

“Yeah, what are you talking about, Seulgi?” Jennie joins Lisa’s obvious bluffing.

The two girls observe Seulgi struggle to insert three notebooks in her sling bag while talking, “It’s best to forget about it i guess... anyways I talked to Jisoo.”

“Fuck her and her neighbors.”

“Shut up Jennie.”

“Girls,” Seulgi finally zips her bag close and throws it on her back, “She said she’s doing her best to find ways because apparently Lisa here promised Jisoo that we will be buying her lunch for two weeks in exchange.”

It took Jennie all of her will power to not shake Lisa by the shoulders, instead she just turned and glared at her as aggressively as possible, “You what?!”

“Okay okay let me explain,” the tallest girl defensively raises her open palms in front of her, “Because guys, she said she doesn’t want to and I had to make an offer so Jennie stop acting like you’re broke.”

“It’s not that, we could literally find people on our own without going through that, are you using your brain?”

“Can this not lead into another dumb argument? Lisa please we have biology in like two minutes let’s just talk over band practice.”

Jennie huffs, fixing her bag on her shoulders, “I can’t later, but let’s bring Kim Jisoo on Monday, I think we need some talking.”

With that, both Seulgi and Lisa nodded and bid her goodbyes to run off for their next class.

It’s true, they probably need someone like Jisoo right now. With just them three, the band they loved would be _dead_ in no time because with just themselves, it’s impossible to find someone. Not just out of irresponsibility (maybe that most of the time), but they don’t think they could willingly find someone who would sing like Wendy, or better than Wendy. The sound they produce has solely been meant for Wendy’s voice from the very start and Jennie’s very sure none of them three would be satisfied with anyone else.

And Seulgi, because not only she has hidden feelings for Wendy (she only told Jennie about when they were alone in Seola’s van after a Saturday gig at the pub six months ago) but because she and Seola were really close guitar buddies. Seola played lead. The other girl taught Seulgi a lot, as someone who’s been playing longer. Seola had told her she should definitely be the lead after they leave for college, what if they find someone who plays better?

Jennie has been the one Seulgi talks the most with her problems, it was a little bit unexpected. They never talked to each other during their time in the music club, only when Seola had gathered them one day by the lockers so they could arrange their very first band practice.

Being close friends with them all was very unexpected too. Because apart from Lisa being good acquaintances with anyone, the five of them were never close before, the sudden formation of the band was bound to be a mess. It slightly was, but everything after that went well.

They grew unexpected friendship despite being from different cliques (like Jennie, obviously being one of the populars with the cheerleaders and Lisa used to be one of the _softball lesbians_ ). Jennie absolutely could not stand Lisa at first and they had few serious arguments but now it’s toned down to their usual bickering which everyone grew accustomed to eventually. 

Going home, after every band practice, Seulgi gave Wendy lifts with her bicycle, Seola would stay over at Lisa’s for a few hours longer to play games on PS4 with her, and Jennie liked to join too but she needs to be home before 8pm and would walk home alone two streets down.

They composed only seven songs altogether. They performed covers at the usual pub gigs mostly but would sometimes perform the originals right after they finish making it. Sometimes they would hang out on the sidelines while Wendy accepted songs to cover from the crowd with only guitar accompaniment by Seulgi beside her.

Seola would drive them all and their equipments home with her (dad’s) van after every live. In some nights they’d drive around the city (more often than not after Seola got her license) if they’re not so tired and would end up in some 24hr ramen place, and if they’re very tired after all that they would all sleep over at Seola’s (because her dad would want the van returned before morning even if he doesn’t really use it just to make sure it’s safe because he doesn’t trust her daughter that much).

Their time together was very short. One whole school year (starting from September) wasn’t enough. Seola and Wendy’s departure was very much expected and they didn’t think it would be this sad despite supposedly being ready for it. Jennie, Seulgi, and Lisa didn’t talk for the rest of the summer after the two had left and they thought everything would be over. Not until Lisa asked Jisoo for help.

Everything goes back to the _goddamned_ Kim Jisoo.

Jennie takes a turn to the direction of the library and decides to skip Pre-calculus.

_‘Hey. Do you believe whatever this book is saying? bahaha’_ written in blue ink.

Jennie almost grips her makeshift bookmark (that is now vandalized) with force, both out of sudden burst of anger, surprise, and slight bad mood. _What the fuck?_

Not only her bookmark is ruined by some random asshole but they also sounded condensing? Making fun of her? For reading a book about God being an astronaut? It sure sounded stupid but, Jennie thinks, it makes sense and has great points to theorize about unexplainable things. And what the fuck is _bahaha_?

With the unhealthy amount of random existential crises she had before, she often found herself reading about some things her mind doesn’t have an answer to. She didn’t really like reading books but she had found this one last week while killing some time in the library after she skipped one of the third period classes. Jennie had been reading the book since (and might just use it for the book report project she heard they had).

She hated people who would laugh at her for passionately talking about conspiracy theories. The whole band was very invested and genuinely interested when she talked about the 1947 Roswell spaceship crash in one of their post-performance sleepovers at Seola’s, Jennie wouldn’t ever speak about it, but she appreciated the band for that, even when they were very much heavily influenced by alcohol and weed at that time. 

Now the mood is ruined, Jennie fishes her black gel pen in her jeans pocket and angrily writes that it’s almost illegible.

_____

The house they moved into is relatively bigger than their previous one. An average middle class home, it’s painted beige outside and their kitchen is bigger. Rosé still needs to get used with the front door’s locks.

It’s nearer her sister’s university.

Her bedroom window has the view of her neighbor’s. Her mother got new plants and her dad had set up a fish tank. Her mom packs her lunch every day and both her parents get home at six p.m. They don’t go to church as much as before but everything is going well.

No one greets her when she arrives home at four but that’s okay. She spends some time texting or calling her friends back from her hometown and promises to visit sometime soon, which looks like it’s impossible.

Roseanne already hates everything, _not to be some rebellious 18 year old_ , she thinks, but moving wasn’t easy. She did not expect that it was this hard to start anew. 

Well, she has new friends and she does not really consider herself a shy introvert, but she never felt this detached in whatever social circle a high school is supposed to have. It’s the first week, she knows, but she never had not opened her mouth that long, or smile and greet acquaintances in the hallway, or some random but familiar boys running around and randomly raising their hands for a high five to her.

Everyone knew she was a new girl, like mostly they didn’t really care, it was normal. But this whole situation just does not sit right with Rosé.

On Saturday morning she baked strawberry muffins with her mom. On Sunday they went to some iHop and bought some necessities in Home Depot.

She spent most of her weekend on her bed mostly, scrolling on social media or messaging her friends.

Normally she didn’t like being bored, her fingers would itch to try and do something, anything, she will likely end up holding her acoustic guitar and try and learn to play a new song but when she did she just kept making a mess, both with her strumming and her fingers on the fret.

Let’s just say Roseanne Park is frustrated as hell right now.

**Author's Note:**

> title from blue lemonade by redvelvet.
> 
> if u wanna maybe check out what bandori is or sumn check out their [live bands](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvRmS87ezZfro_FdV06k-pWaAdA8qxkFY)


End file.
